There are numerous types of amplifiers. In fact, there are several classes of amplifiers, such as classes A, B, AB, C, D, E, F, G, and H. These types of amplifiers have been implemented in various devices. Some examples of conventional device and/or amplifiers are European Patent No. 1320927; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Pub. No. 2008/0165830; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Pub. No. 2008/0175404; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Pub. No. 2008/0284508; and PCT. Pub. No. WO2008144134.